Colored Waterfall
by KaoriCarrie
Summary: Wilson, a young man, was the second brother of 3 noblemen who was engrossed in books. This is a story about Wilson's adventure for, for the first time, responding well on the fantasy of adventure his older brother had to offer. R&R please!


**A/N:** The title's a joke(lol), but anyways this is an opening chapter of my take on adventure-genre story. To tell you the truth... ... This isn't really a fanfiction... but I'm sorta proud of how it turns out... And thank you oh so very much that you've bothered to open this page at all! I hope this is worth reading... Well then, enjoy!

**Summary:** Wilson, a young man, was the second brother of 3 noblemen who was engrossed in books. His older brother, Horace, was the head of the household, a man who enjoys tales of adventure. Their younger brother, Eli who was still a boy, interested in anything his two older brothers worked on. This is a story of Wilson, who, for the first time, responded well to the fantasy adventure Horace had to offer. R&R please!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1, Colored Waterfall<strong>

"Have you ever been to the Colored Waterfall?"

The blue-eyed gentleman peered intensely to both his younger brothers, who were absorbed in their own books at the time. His one eye was patched with black band around the raven head and purposely asked in a croaked and heavy voice, acting way older, and lower, than he supposedly was, like a pirate. The audience he was attracting responded simultaneously – the older with a raised eyebrow and a: "Pardon?", and the younger with glinting eyes and a: "Colored Waterfall?".

"Yes! The Colored Waterfall," he boomed with a huge grin and extended arms, before one of them swung forward to smack second brother's back, while the other yanked the eye-patch from his face. "You ain't putting up with the excitement, boy. Wouldn't you find it fascinating to learn that such a place exists? Aren't I right, Eli?" The youngest brother referred, Eli, nodded furiously.

On the other hand, the second brother, while holding the arm that was threatening to smash his spine contradicted the utterance. He said, "Goodness, stop it! For heaven's sake, what kind of folklore have you read this time? Won't you act properly as the head of our household, Horace?"

"Oh, Wilson," Horace groaned, "What's a highly esteemed man in the face of his own brothers? You don't act your age yourself. Stop being a thousand years older and I'll make a deal then," he chuckled.

"Even so, we're in a public library. You're too loud, Hora-"

"We're on a _vacation_. You're too rigid, brother."

"Let's go find the Colored Waterfall already," Eli cut in impatiently. Horace immediately took his place on the youngest side and eagerly showed the book explaining the queer site. Defeated, Wilson stayed quiet and only wondered how a noble man could develop such peculiar spirit of adventure.

The book, in fact, did not entirely tell tales. It was a geographic book, in which one of the places informed called Limar – a region resided southwest from this town – was a vast forest that had never been fully explored by man. On the corner of the page was a worn-by-age envelope fastened in a thin glass attached to the page. Or it used to be fastened. Apparently Horace the highly respected man managed to gain the permission to spread it out.

He pulled out the stale envelope from its sheath and pulled an equally tired fold of paper from it. Even Wilson leaned closer to the paper when his fascinated eldest brother unfolded it and read the hand-written letter.

"Legend of The Colored Waterfall," Horace read out what the other two whispered along. "Enchanting beauty none can resist. A mirage protected by the mystical nature."

"A treasure chest that holds man's greatest desire," Wilson finished the piece. "Levi Gernick."

"Getting intrigued aren't we?" Horace teased. Wilson rolled his eyes, but he thought twice about denying him. It was a legend, but nevertheless was too accurate to be assumed fake. The region was rated highly for this mysterious site, and it even gave a specific coordinates of its location. The odd thing was that no one ever had a record of this waterfall's discovery. Either because they never did find it, or because they assumed they saw it but had not any proof.

"Are you serious about this?" Wilson asked. For once, Horace and Eli gave him a look of surprise. Wilson rarely showed any response for what Horace had to offer regarding exhibitions, so this was a first. Eli was getting very excited, when his eldest brother burst into laughter.

"You're right. This must be a very silly fantasy. Alright then, let's go home. It's time to leave, children."

"You're the child that started the silly fantasy. Don't make fun of me about these things anymore," Eli pouted in irritation of Horace's sudden change of purpose.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. The ice-cream's on me, today," Horace replied.

"On you this _month_."

"Urk. Fair enough."

Satisfied, Eli shot away first to wait by the library gate. Wilson was about to follow him when the other man blocked his way with his arm. Sighing, Wilson gave him a what-is-it-this-time look at him.

"So what's your greatest desire?" Horace asked. "Money? Women?" He paused. "Eternal life?"

"I thought you've come to your senses from this 'silly fantasy'," Wilson waved the arm away.

Horace gazed tauntingly at the young man instead of answering. He only spoke after a moment of staring contest. "I knew you're clever enough to judge the trueness of legends." He slipped the worn envelope from the book into Wilson's hand, who raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"I got permitted by the head of the library. Take care of it for me."

"You sly sheep," Wilson murmured, but still put the restricted resource in his jacket's pocket. "I call for eternal life, by the way," Horace said before starting to the gate.

"Don't count me in the game, dreamer," Wilson muttered but with anticipation in his smile, inaudible and invisible to his challenger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading. Please leave any feedback at all, if it's worth it. Don't be shy, I really appreciate pretty much anything! Critics, comments, compliments? Oh, and I'm still not sure if I should continue with another chapter, so can you leave an opinion? THANKS!


End file.
